Nickname horror
by Ruby 1334
Summary: Jack calls Danny a name he never wanted to hear again. And his reaction: Not good. Jack starts to get suspicious about this...
1. Worst fear

**I got this idea near 3:00 A.M in the morning while trying to get to sleep! :D**

**Go figures! ^.^**

**Anyways: How I got this idea: In some fan fic's Jack calls Danny, Dan. I have only seen this twice or three times in three or two different fan fic's. But the funny thing is that Danny doesn't react at ALL! Jack doesn't even call him: Dan in the show meaning that if he did call him that it means that he hardly EVER calls him that at all. Because of this I decided to make a fan fic WITH Danny reacting to it! Hope everyone enjoys the story! :)**

I was working on getting my new ghost weapon to work at the kitchen table. Danny was also sitting at the table, reading a book about space. I smiled, looking at him. It had been a long time since I had seen him so relaxed He was always so quirky and rushing around. It was just so nice to see him just sitting there. I realized that I was hungry as my stomach started to rumble. I smiled wide, knowing exactly what I wanted.

"Hey, Dan?" I called my boy.

Danny suddenly did something quite unexcepted. The book fell from his hands onto the table with a small: Bang (thud?) as his eyes widened and he suddenly shivered hard. He then looked up to see me and stopped looking scared and shocked.

"Yeah, dad?" He asked casually.

"Can you go to the shop and get me some fudge?" I asked putting money into his hand.

He smiled:

"Sure thing." He said getting out of his chair, walking over to the front door and slamming it shut behind him.

I started to do something that I hadn't done in a long time:

Think, deeply:

What was wrong with Danny before? He looked like he had seen a ghost.

Or maybe something worse. He was more scared then if he had seen a ghost. I don't actually know if I've ever seen him that scared. But what was he suddenly so scared of? He seemed like he was reacting to what I had said. But what? He can't of been scared to me saying: hey. People always say that to him! But he's scared of...

His nickname!? Why on earth would he be scared of that?

No one really called him that so that must've been what he was scared of. But scared of a nick name...

That's definitely odd.

Never heard of anyone having that problem before.

But why would he be scared of it?

I couldn't think of anything more as the door slammed shut again. Danny walked in and placed a bag of fudge on the table near me. Danny then turned around to leave.

"Danny, can you please sit down." I asked him.

He turned, a confused look on his face.

"Why?" He asked.

"We need to talk, Danny."

He suddenly gulped. He probably thought it was about all his after curfew arriving home times.

Danny nodded and pulled a chair out, then sat down in it. He looked at the table.

"Danny, why were you so scared when I said your nick name?" I asked him.

"I um...there's...this ghost, who has that name, he-it um...scares me...a lot..." Danny answered nervously.

"Ghost!? Well me and your mother can easily take care of it!" I shouted standing up and taking out a small ecto gun out of a pocket in my orange jumpsuit. Danny stood up from his chair and put his arms out as to say stop.

"Dad, that's not necessary! This ghost can't hurt me or anyone else. It's somewhere where no one can reach it anymore! And because of that...

I don't have to be afraid anymore...

I don't have to be scared...

Because it can't reach me." Danny said.

I put my ecto-gun away and smiled at my boy. He was such a brave kid. I was so proud of him.

"So, can you tell me what he looks like, what he did to scare you so?" I asked him.

"Maybe...another time. I think I've talked enough about it today." He answered.

"Okay then." I said as Danny got out of his seat again and walked out of the room.

That son of mine is always so interesting...

Very unique and very...

Special.

**Well, this fan fic seems more like a father/son bonding type fan fic...**

**Well: WOO TO THAT! :D**

**Sooo...I'm having Danny's POV in the next/last chapter. It will more or so count as the actual ending (if you ask me) and will have lots of ummm...well, the main thing is, is that we get to see EXACTLY what Danny was scared of! (And if anything sorta confused you...near the end...then that's explained by Danny as well so it ISN'T confusing anymore! :D) **

**Okay, Prices may come out soon but I STILL haven't finished it! (Prices is the sequel to: Helping the lost. Another DP fan fic I've written in case you didn't know. You guys should TOTALLY read it!)**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks to everyone who: Reads, reviews and/or favorites this story! **


	2. Danny's POV

**Okay people! It's been a week and I decided to update this! I know that for most it isn't Valentines day yet but for me it is...**

**So...**

**Happy Valentines day everyone! :D**

** Let's get on with it, shall we?:**

Danny's P.O.V

I was reading a book about space...

Yes, I know what your all thinking: A book!? I know. I haven't had any ghost fights today, thank goodness and because of that have been rather relaxed. Maybe it was also because it was Sunday afternoon, who knows! I would've been out with Tucker and Sam but they're both busy today! Sam's out shopping with her mom. (Which she had been dreading and talking to us about on Saturday.) And Tuckers busy having a day out with his family. (Only a once in a while thing.) So since I had no ghost battles I found myself bored, I looked among one of my shelves in my room and found this book! I found myself going down to the kitchen and reading it! Dad's nearby at the table, working on another ghost weapon. I'll have to find out what it is and what it does and note it as either: Useless, do not touch, or stay away from in my list of sections on all the ghost equip and weapons mom and dad make. Let's just hope it goes in the useless section. Dad took me out of my book as he started talking:

"Hey, Dan?"

Images flashed across my mind: Dan laughing, his face smiling wide into mine. His fangs showing. Him destroying Amity park. Everyone was screaming and fearful. Everyone whom I care for about to be blown up by the nasty burger. Him shouting at me: "I still exist! That means YOU still turn into ME!"

The book fell out of my grasp as quickly as the images and scenes appeared and disappeared.

I suddenly felt a big shiver run throw me. I hadn't thought about HIM in a long time...

I remembered who had called out that name. What did dad want then?

I looked up, hiding away my fear and acted as causal as I could be.

"Yeah dad?" I asked as I usually would. Dad seemed to be looking at me in confusion and a bit of shock. Did he see?

"Can you go to the shop to get me some fudge?" He said. He seemed to mostly be the same. I smiled. Ah, that's my dad alright! He put some money into my hands. I smiled.

"Sure thing." I said getting out of my seat and leaving the house. I slammed the door shut and started to walk down the road to the fudge shop. (One of the very reasons why my mom and dad moved here!)

After the...that experience...

I had tired to forget. It had worked...after at least a month. I had pushed it to the back of my mind and the nightmares had finally stopped. Everything was fine, mostly. It would sometimes linger on my mind for a little every once in awhile but apart from that it was mostly gone.

Until...

Now...

That name...

Why did dad have to remind me!

I had always feared HIM. Being so scared of just hearing HIS name proves that! I had never really been scared of anything after I started ghost fighting.

Until that experience happened...at least.

But...that sentence...THAT sentence was one of the things I feared the most about him...

I...

I didn't want to become that.

Even though I had stopped everyone from dying...

That sentence had created doubt.

_What if you still end up being him? Just in a different way? Different from before. _

_He didn't just disappear from existence...he WAS still there! He still exists...even if he's locked away somewhere where he can't reach you. He does still exist! Which means..._

I shook my head. I don't want to think about it anymore.

I walked into the fudge shop, the bell on the door ringing as I opened it up and walked in.

I went over to the counter and put the money onto the table.

A man standing behind the counter picked it up.

"What type of fudge would you like?"

"Just the classic flavor, please."

"Alright then."

The man walked over to a shelf behind him and picked up a bag.

"How many bags would you like?" He asked still facing the self.

"Just one." I replied.

He turned around and walked back towards me, placing the bag onto the counter.

"There you go."

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I picked up the bag and walked back home.

I was home in no less than five minutes and shut the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen and placed the bag of fudge onto the table, beside dad. I then turned around, about to head up to my room when he started to speak:

"Danny, can you please sit down." He asked me.

Wait...what? What's this all about? Don't people tell others to sit down when they want a long conversation?

"Why?" I asked in wonder.

"We need to talk, Danny."

Oh no.

He...no...he...

Does he know?

Did he finally work it out? Did get somehow get a sample of my ectosignature?

Or did he just work out the same appearances?

We DO look totally alike!

I felt like I wanted to run...

I could just do it. It's easy enough.

Turn around, bolt to the door, open it and run. But where? I couldn't just run! If he found out then I should see if he hates me or not. Because if he doesn't...

Then there's no point in running. I can't just run away from everything.

I gulped as I pulled out a chair and sat down. I looked down at the table, not daring to look up.

"Danny, why were you so scared when I said your nick name?"

Oh...

That...

From before. How did dad work that out anyways? Maybe mom would've worked out what I was scared of but dad? This is new...

At least I still have a bit more time before I have to tell them.

Just a bit more longer...

This isn't going to be good to talk about either though...

"I um...there's...this ghost, who has that name, he-it um...scares me...a lot..." I answered nervously. I might as well not lie about this one. If I'm going to tell my parents my secret it's better to start trying to not lie as often as I do.

"Ghost!? Well me and your mother can easily take care of it!" He shouted out, his eyes shining as he jumped out of his chair. A small ecto gun suddenly in his hands. Ah, dad. He always was up to the challenge of taking down a ghost. But there was no point in him and mom trying to go after HIM. He was already locked up.

I stood up from my chair and put my arms and hands out: Motioning for him to stop.

"Dad, that's not necessary! This ghost can't hurt me or anyone else. It's somewhere where no one can reach it anymore! And because of that...

I don't have to be afraid anymore...

I don't have to be scared...

Because it can't reach me." I said.

He put his ecto-gun away and smiled.

"So, can you tell me what he looks like, what he did to scare you so?" He asked me.

"Maybe...another time. I think I've talked enough about it today." I answered.

"Okay then." My dad said.

I stood up from the kitchen table and left the room.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me.

It's not really that. That's not why I'm not afraid anymore.

But of course I couldn't tell dad the real reason, not yet at least.

Not until I tell my parents I'm half ghost.

It's because:

"I'm never going to become him...

Because...

I made a promise."

**And that's the end! I hope everyone enjoyed this short fan fic! **

**There's this one song that really does remind me of Dan...**

**It's called: Animal I have become by Three Days Grace. **

**You guys should totally check it out if you haven't already! It's amazing! :D **

**I'd like to thank: Fruit bat99, abusewolfs1999, AwesomeRiana, Emmazippy577 and hcsp1 for your awesome reviews! **

**Thanks to everyone who: Reads, reviews and/or favorites this story! **


End file.
